The time has come
by CattyR
Summary: Jo is struggling with her life in Eureka and then the worst thing possible happened. The great storm. Will her relationship survive and will she be able to save the town for the last time?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jo… and I have a very strange story to tell… as all good stories it involves a crazy job, some life changing events and a boy.

It all started just after I left the army and moved to Eureka. I used to regret leaving, in the army everything was simple and everything made sense. But here. Noting makes sense. Noting.

Eureka is a town for geniuses. I am not a genius. It was all such a culture shock at first because everything always goes wrong when people try to change the world on a daily bases. Things blow up, people go missing and worse. My job is to minimise the effects and to protect people and to mainly risk my life for these people.

It is one of these events in particular that really changed my life. It happened just after a started seeing this guy… his name is Zane and don't tell him I said so but he is kind of perfect. He has this messy, rugged, dark hair that I could just run my hands through all day, he is so clever which is such a turn on for me and he wears these tight, black, skinny jeans… sorry I'm getting off subject and I really hope he doesn't read this because I would never admit this to his face.

So yeah, we'd been seeing him for a week and a half, we hadn't even slept together yet, when it started. Afterwards they called it the great storm and this is what happened…


	2. Chapter 2

I strolled into café Diem but something didn't feel quite right, it was really empty. Vincent was behind the counter like usual, but the only other people in there were Carter, Allison, Fargo and Zane; I believe I have mentioned him. Our relationship was still in the slightly awkward stage but I did like him. He was sat on his own at the counter and didn't see me walk in, so I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes, totally out of charter. I quickly removed them and just sad down, I apologised and told him I didn't know what came over me, he just smiled that adorable smile.

"Do you want a coffee?" He offered.

"Coffee?" I said stupidly, I don't know what came over me.

"Yeah, you know, you drink it!" He laughed.

"Oh right, yes…" I'm such an idiot. "Please" I added as an afterthought. He looked at me for a second longer then was natural before ordering me a drink. We started to chat but then I notice it was really quite, I turn to see Carter, Allison and Henry staring at us, as soon as I turned they started talking awkwardly about the weather. Then suddenly the atmosphere got tense as we actually looked at the weather. The sky was red. Red! We ran to the window, "it wasn't like that when I came in a second ago" I said as Carter got out his PDA to contact the DOD.

Pulling it away from his ear quickly he squealed "it's dead" while a loud buzzing noise came from it. Everyone else's was to. Carter went to put his hand on the door to open it when Allison screamed "no" and pulled him back. Lightning hit the street. We were all flung against the back wall. Concrete, street lamps and various other objects were thrown into the café, the sun was blocked out, the electricity went out, and I could see nothing, nothing but black. I could hear nothing except a small moan of pain from close by.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a pain in my leg; I glanced down only to see that I was pinned down by what I can only assume was part of the wall. For the first time in my life I think I was actually scared. "ZANE!" I screamed. But the next face I saw belonged to Henry. "Henry. My leg. My leg" I pleaded.

"It's fine. You'll be fine. Stay still" He ordered and then he disappeared again. The pain in my leg was growing and seemed to be spreading up my body. It was so intense I let out a scream. Soon another face was in front of me, still not Zane, but Allison.

"Is it just your leg" she asked while glancing over the rest of me.

"Yeah, Just my leg." She lay down on the floor so that she could see my leg better. "Where are Zane, Carter and Vincent? Are they okay?" Allison didn't answer; she just looked like she was thinking about what to do with my leg. "Allison?" She still didn't even look me in the eye. Now I am usually such a calm, together person but I just couldn't cope, I felt a tear slide down my face. I quickly wiped it away and stared at the ceiling. Horrid thoughts were going through my head, thoughts of loss, thoughts of bodies.

"I can't lift this" she said indicating the lump of wall covering my leg, "I will need help."

"Tell me what has happened! Now!" I almost yelled. I needed to know.

"Henry and I are fine" I looked at her expectantly. "Henry is trying to get Jack out of the rumble, he's fine to. We don't know where Vincent or Zane are. We can't find them." I was literally speechless at this point; I mean what could I say to express my heartbreak?

"He's out" Henry yelled across the room and Carter soon ran into view. Allison stood and Carter swept her into his arms for a brief moment. They began to chat about how to get me out while Henry searched for the others, it was probably about a minute before Carter began to lift the concrete of me but it felt like hours. Allison kept warning me that it would hurt because she didn't have any pain relief and that I couldn't move because it would make it worse. But I wasn't really listening; I was thinking about Zane, I know I hadn't been with him for long but I kinnda thought that this was it, we seemed to just… fit.

Once the slab was lifted I tried to get to my feet, I had to find Zane, I had to know if he was okay. Allison and Carter pushed me back to the floor though.

"You could seriously damage your leg." Allison said but Carter had to keep me pinned to the floor as Allison looked at my leg though because I really had to find him, I had to. I felt a lot of pain on my leg but it didn't matter, I was fine. She tied stuff around my leg, I don't remember what but she managed to stop the bleeding.

"Okay you can sit up now, but still no standing. I mean it!" Allison warned. So I sat and didn't stand because I promised. The others were searching and I was just looking from my spot on the floor. Then Allison called from the far corner and I saw it, the hand sticking out from the rubble.


End file.
